If Eyes Could Speak
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: If eyes could speak, he would have to tell her. How he loves her smile, her laugh, the way she dresses. How beautiful she is. No matter what. He loves her. R


**AHA! I found this song and had to use it! **

**So, you know that show Ned's Declassified.**

**Audience: Yes.**

**Me: And "Ned" Devon Werkheiser?**

**Audience: Uh huh...**

**Me: Well, he sings. And this song's called if eyes could speak... And I thought it would work for Fangiepoo so... here it goes**

**Don't own.

* * *

**

Me and Max were talking. Sitting on the couch at her Mom's and just talking.

_Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her_

I could reach out and stroke her hair, pull her close to me and explain how much I love her.

_But I can't even put the words together_

I never can. It's my reason for silence. A lack of something to say.

_Bevelizing eyes getting in my disguise_

They look deep behind my mask

_Can't you see me hiding?_

I'm hiding everything that I am. A Lovesick puppy.

_What am I afraid of a finding?_  
_I know what I'm thinking_  
_But the words won't come out_

I want to be yours. I want to hold you close to me. I want to comfort you. I want to kiss you. I want to love you. But I can't come out and tell you that.

I try, but it won't come out.

_If eyes could speak_  
_One look would say everything_

You would understand

_About the way you smile,_

How it makes my heart stop.

_The way you laugh_

It takes away my breath.

_The way you dress,_

Even on the run, you manage to look amazing.

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

No matter what. Greasy hair? Doesn't matter. Bloody clothes? Why not! Bad breath? Who the hell cares.

_If eyes could speak_  
_I wouldn't have to talk_

I wouldn't have to come up with a way to phrase these thoughts running through my head.

_Here we go again trying to pretend My hands are steady_

I clench my hands to make them stop shaking. You're too close. Every nerve in my body is tingling.  
_  
The way she looks tonight isn't helping_

We're celebrating Dr. M and John's anniversary. And your short, showy dress isn't helping anything. Your perfectly styled hair shows every inch of your beautiful face.

It doesn't help  
_  
Vision's getting blur gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never_

I'm telling you tonight. Before I loose my chance.

_There's only one way to the answer_

There we were. Standing off to the side.

_I know what to tell her_  
_But the words won't come out_

I open my mouth to speak. Nothing comes out.

_If eyes could speak_  
_One look would say everything_

I wouldn't have to mentally slap myself whenever I say something stupid.

"Uhm... Wanna... Do you want... punch?"

_About the way you smile,_

You smiled.

_The way you laugh_

And laughed. "Sure," you said.

_The way you dress,_

Your dress brushed my hand as you walk beside me.  
_  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

Even though it's not direct contact, tingles run up my arms.

_If eyes could speak_  
_I wouldn't have to talk_

_Maybe I can finally get it right_

We stand there drinking punch, eyes wandering.

_Finally get the nerve to speak my mind_

I take a deep breath. "Max..."

_And tell you the things I can't say_

"I probably shouldn't tell you this. It'll probably ruin... everything, but you should know."

_And baby I would look into your eyes_

I looked into your eyes.

_And maybe you will finally realize_

You look at me, eyes wide. Wondering.

_Words are just words anyway_

_If eyes could speak_  
_One look would say everything_  
_About the way you smile,_

"Your smile is amazing."

_The way you laugh_

"Your laugh is angelic."

_The way you dress,_

"You look amazing. No matter what."

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

"You're beautiful."

_If eyes could speak_  
_I wouldn't have to talk_

_I tell you all about_  
_The way you smile,_  
_The way you laugh_  
_The way you dress,_  
_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_  
_I wouldn't have to talk_

"And I love you."

Then, I woke up.

* * *

**Poor Fangie! All just a dream.**


End file.
